Struck By You
by SilentHeart
Summary: What happens when Jessica Olsen meets her sister's annoying celebrity crush? Will she turn him down or find that he's not at all what she thought?


Sara sat on the couch as usual, clutching the remote tightly in her hands, and leaning forward to see better. I don't understand why she's so obsessed with this one person, out of every other celebrity on the planet. I scowled at her and turned to walk around the couch. "Sara, mom called for you. She needs your help in the garage." I said. "Hush! They're talking about Christopher Wilde on Starstruck." She said, rolling her eyes before turning her attention back to the television. I sighed and walked into the garage. "Sara is too busy obsessing over Christopher Wilde to help. Is it something I can assist you with?" I asked. "No, I was just going to tell you and Sara to take the car and go out somewhere tonight. You've been too cooped up in this house, Jessica." Her mother said. "We can go to Under 21, Christopher Wilde parties there all the time." Sara gushed, appearing in the doorway. "That sounds fun, why don't you two go get ready." Mom said, shooing us away. I stood staring at Sara in disbelief. "You heard our mother, go get ready." Sara said.

I pulled on a lacy skirt and a white t-shirt, hoping it would be good enough. I laced up my converse quickly and threw on my favorite jacket. I walked down the stairs and Sara immediately pushed me back up and began smothering me with makeup. She spread purple eye shadow all over my eyes and applied a red gloss to my lips. She left my hair down and sent me downstairs. There was a knock at the door and a boy with dark brown hair was invited inside. "You're taking a date?" I asked. Sara smiled and tossed her hair. "Only to make Christopher jealous." She said. She grabbed the car keys and ushered us outside.

When we arrived at the club, I felt the bass of the music thrumming beneath my feet. Sara looked to me and smiled. "Pretend you don't know me." She said, taking the brown haired boy's arm and heading inside. I walked in after them and got lost in a sea of bodies. I reached an opening and collided with someone, who was walking in the direction I was coming from. I fell to the floor and hit my head hard. All I remember was a blonde haired boy kneeling over me, his blue eyes filling with concern.

I woke up in a hospital bed, hearing the familiar beeping that signified my heartbeat. I observed my surroundings and noticed a boy sitting in the chair next to my bed, asleep. I sat up in my bed and his eyes fluttered open. I held my head as I thought of Sara. "She is freaking out right now." I mumbled. The boy shot me a confused look. "Who's freaking out?" He asked. "Me, my mother, and my sister Sara. I don't know where I am and that means they certainly don't." I sighed. He tilted his head and smiled. "Worry much?" He asked. "I wouldn't worry as much, if I at least knew who I was talking to." I grumbled. He winced and sat back in his chair. "I'm Christopher Wilde." He said, he braced himself and waited. "Are you the one I ran into?" I asked. He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I am such an idiot." I said. "Not really, but I would really like to know your name." He said. "Jessica Olsen." I said, holding my hand out. He shook it and looked at me. "Are you going to take me home?" I asked. "Sure, once Libby Lam and her crew get away from the door." He said.

He started to hum a tune and I looked around quickly. "Have you seen my bag?" I asked. "Yeah. It's in the corner." He said. I climbed from the bed and smoothed out my skirt. I pulled out my pen and notebook, before heading back to the hard, hospital bed. I sat the notebook in my lap as I began to draw. It was obviously a person, but who I couldn't be sure. As I continued the drawing I kept glancing at Christopher, who was watching me draw. I finished the drawing and wrote a name beneath it in my best cursive handwriting. I closed the book and got back up to place it back in my bag. "Who did you draw?" He asked, curiously. "You." I smiled. He raised an eyebrow. "I draw everyone I find interesting." I laughed. "You find me interesting?" He asked, awkwardly. I nodded and climbed back underneath the blankets. I fell asleep fast, but not fast enough to not hear the last five words Christopher whispered. "I find you interesting too."


End file.
